Did You Miss Me?
by Evil-Spawn-2.0
Summary: Sadie is Nina. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Things That The Reader Should Know Before Beginning This FanFiction:**

#1 Sadie Kane is Nina Martin. Nina (Sadie's fake name), she is Sadie in every possible way.

#2 Walt doesn't exist because he only gets in the way of Sanubis. For this reason, and this reason only… Walt can go die in a hole.

#3 When Sadie is at Frobisher Academy, or around anyone from her school, she is Nina Martin, the girl whose parents had died in a car crash when she was little, and she lives with BOTH of her grandparents.

#4 The seasons from House of Anubis have been shifted around to fit my timeline. I strongly advise you to watch all 3 seasons from HOA, but you don't have to have watched all of season 3 because, well I haven't. Season 1 is the first year of high school for the residents of Anubis house. Then Sadie aka. Nina lives through all 3 books of the Kane chronicles (one book for each year.) Finally Sadie aka. Nina, comes back for her final year, during which season 2 takes place. During those 3 years that Nina isn't at the school, season 3 takes place, with a few changes. After K.T has finished her business at Anubis house, she returns to America.

#5 After 3 years of being absent Nina returns to Anubis house, to face the people who had thought that she had died, as she had seemingly fallen off of the face of the Earth. When Sadie returns she continues to pretend that she is Nina. Keep in mind that in this story, Nina is just a name.

#6 Everyone knows that Sadie was born and raised in London, England. But not one of her housemates know that her brother and father were still alive in season 1, but of course her father died after her first year of highschool.

#7 Sadie/Nina is an amazing singer and she loves to sing (especially in the shower, at the top of her lungs.)

#8 Willow is not at the school, and Amber is still there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey guy's it's me, Sadie Kane. As many of you know by now, my brother and I defeated Set, returned Ra to his throne, and and we also defeated Apophis. Before all of this, my life was very normal. Well if you can call finding the pieces of the cup of Anubis, scattered all around a creepy looking house, and thinking that you were going to be murdered in your sleep by the scary caretaker, while using a false identification. We had to solve the mystery of the 'puzzle pieces' or we thought that we were going to die. And then there is the fact that it all had something to do with the elixir for eternal life, and a bunch of other Egyptian things that my life seems to revolve around. Somehow that was scarier than all of the stuff with the monsters and gods. Then there is my life at home. I lived with my grandparents and only got to see my brother once a year. There was probably only 2 things about me that were normal. My best friends Liz and Emma, and my cat, but then again, my cat was a goddess in disguise so that doesn't really count as normal. So overall, there wasn't really anything normal about me to begin with, but things only got weirder when I saw my father murdered, my cat turn into a goddess, a flying boat, and many other weird things like my grandparents turning into a monkey and a vulture. Now that things have gotten much less crazy, Uncle Amos decided that I should return to England for my final year school. I don't know why he is making me, but when I tried to find out, he wouldn't tell me. All he said was that I would be returning to Brooklyn house once I graduated. I wonder what happened to my house mates after I left. My guess is that Joy and Fabian have started to date. It would make sense. I'm pretty sure that they would have started dating my first year at the academy if she hadn't been held captive for Victor and his cult. I would be jealous of her and Fabian, but I have Anubis so if anything, Joy should be jealous of me. Tomorrow I will be returning to Anubis house for my final year. It's very ironic isn't it? My boyfriend is Anubis the god of toilet paper, and I am staying at a house named after him.*Sighs* Everyone is going to be mad at me for not calling once but that's alright. I deserve it for falling off of the radar. I didn't mean to fall off of the radar, but I just got a little side tracked. But I think that saving the world is a good enough excuse. Too bad that I can't say that to them. They would all thing that I had fallen off of my rocker. Knowing me I'll just tell them some bull shit about my having dropped my phone in the sink and it stopped working. Of course it's not the truth, and in fact that phone still works, but my phone was the only thing that contained all of my login info for social media sites, and people's contact info.

*** A note for my friend should she get this far, I'm sorry for doing this to you lol.


End file.
